Haunted House (Take three)
'She pouts. "You know, I still don't appreciate you dragging me into this." But then she smiles. "But... I think this was pretty fun, for something I've done with a stranger. Look for me in school tomo ' 3Good end 3You didn't die, you didn't get poon, but you just might get somewhere. 'Aaaand, you're outta there! All in all, everything went better than expected. ' 0"Thanks for coming with me." 4"So, how was it?" 0Hug her 0"Can we... hang out some other time?" 'The path seems to be a little detour; more scares are on this path than others. After what seems like forever, you see what looks like the exit. ' 2Yes! We dash outta there. 5Keep going with the same pace, with Rina in tow 3It could be a trap. Go back in ' ' 'The path seems unmarked, and she sticks closer to you. "Are you... sure we're going on the right place?" The path gets darker as you trod on. ' 7Keep going 1Turn back '"That's okay, that's fine." She looked a little disappointed. "Anyway... ah, that looks like the way out." She points to another fork; there's an arrow on one of them. ' 1Follow the arrow 7I'm feeling... adventurous? Let's take the other one. 'I'm sure this is the girl that went missing a while back. You ask. "No! Who are you taking for a missing girl? Check the people in 2-A and they'll tell you I am not missing." ' 1Well, there's your blown chance at making a good impression. 4Apologize and move on 1Talk more about the missing girl 2Pretend you saw something scary in the back '"Rina. Name's Rina." You try to jog your memory; she does go to your school, after all. ' 0You've got nothing. 1You are pretty sure she's in one of the lower grade classes. 1Isn't she... the captain of some sports? 7She could be that girl nobody in school has seen in a while. 'You figured the route is rather linear, except maybe that fork earlier. The girl is still jumpy but she seems to be opening up to you despite the location. ' 6You still haven't learned her name. 0Hold her closer. Make an excuse. 0Keep going as you are. 1Look for any signs along the way 'You apologize, and get up. The haunted house is almost like a maze--did we see this part of the house before? ' 1Yes 8No '"I'm okay.. um, could you move your hand?" You realize your hand was on top of her chest. It's sof--what are you thinking? ' 9Let go, get up, there might be someone behind you. 1Maybe you can get away by doing something more. 'You try to catch her fall, but you couldn't keep the balance yourself. You fall with her--and somehow end up on top of her. ' 2Check her out 4Ask if she's okay 2Try to get up 'The left route is better lit, but the walkway is rougher. You two get through it awkwardly, as it's not really meant to take two people at the same time. She slips. ' 7Try to catch her while falling 0Keep your balance and watch her fall in dismay 'Unlike before, she doesn't mind having your arm over her. She still jumps up occasionally, but I think she's warming up to you. You approach a fork. ' 4Go left--it's better lit. 1Go right--darker corridors might get her closer to you. '"Uh, should I... Aah!" As we walk, another figure jumps at her, and she practically hugs you. "Yes! Stick with me! I can't take scary things well!" She's about to cry. ' 6Take her under your arms 1Cross her arms with yours 0Grab her hand and try to get through quicly 0Let go and go off by yourself, you ass. 'The haunted house is really well done; it really is quite scary. The girl occasionally jumps at the scary sights. She takes your arm briefly, and lets go. "I--I'm sorry." ' 1"It's okay." You brush it aside. 5"Maybe you should stick closer to me if you're that scared." 1"Perhaps you should have me take lead?" 'She holds the hand you were just holding. "It's just that... you were holding it too tightly. It's not like I have anything against you." ' 5Keep going, side by side 2Keep going, have her lead 1Keep going, take lead 'You get to a bit of talking, It seems that she goes to same school as you. After a while though, she looks and you and says, "could you let go of my hand?" ' 3"No." 4"Yes." '"H-hey!" she tries to pull herself back, but in the end she complies. You thought you heard something jangly from her, but you ignore it. You're inside now. ' 5Try to talk to her 0Let go of hand 0Run off and leave her behind '"W--what is it? Is it weird to be out like this and not really do anything?" she says. "I mean... no, never mind." ' 1"Yeah, I think it is, in fact, weird. And creepy." 6"Maybe I'll give you something to do." You drag her along to the entrance. 1Walk... away... slowly... '"Yes. I mean, no!" She retracts her answer. "I really wasn't... waiting for anyone." ' 2"Good," I say. "I have an extra ticket, if you want to come with me." 4:| 1"Riiiiight. So why are you just loitering about here?" 1"Okay." You go on to the entrance. '"Can I help you with something?" She looks at you. ' 5"Are you waiting for someone?" 3"I have a ticket. Do you want it?" 0"No, nothing." 1"Baby, what's your sign?" 'You keep your ticket inside. Around the entrance, there's a girl fidgeting by the ticket counter. ' 5Approach her. 0Let's get this haunted house thing over with. 'You're going alone. You rummage through the pocket and produce two tickets--well, you don't need one anymore. ' 5Keep in pocket 1Toss it 1Start crying, because your ass got dumped 'You're at a haunted house; your date has stood you up, so you're alone. ' 2Call a friend 6Go it alone